San Valentín con Hijos
by Lion Omega X
Summary: Una Historia de como puede ser el 14 de Febrero en la familia Uzumaki llena de comedia y amor.


San Valentín con Hijos

 **One-Shot Especial para el Día de San Valentín.**

 **La Franquicia de "NARUTO" es propiedad de Kishimoto ©**

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **13 de febrero:**

-¡Mamá! ¿Has visto mi chamarra?- pregunto una chica de ojos aperlados, con dos marcas en sus mejillas.

-¿Revisaste entre la ropa limpia?- dijo con voz suave su madre.

-¡SI! Gracias Mamá.- dijo la niña con gran alegría para ponerse después su chamarra favorita.

-¿Todo listo para empezar tu aventura en la Academia Himawari?- pregunto Hinata a su hija menor quien iniciaba a ir a la Academia Ninja.

-¡Si mamá estoy lista!- dijo Himawari poniéndose en posición firme. Eso le causo gracia a su madre. En ese instante la puerta principal de la casa se abre y muestra a un agotado pero alegre Boruto.

-¡Hola familia!-

-¡Hermano!-

-Hola Boruto. ¿Qué tal la misión?- pregunto Hinata con una sonrisa maternal.

-Estuvo magnifico, nunca creí que mi tonto padre nos daría una misión tan emocionante. Ese tipo a quien escoltamos era más de lo que parecía ser y nosotros logramos pasar esa misión que era Clase D al inicio para ser Clase B. ¡Mi primera misión B superada!- dijo Boruto con alegría mientras que su madre y su hermana sonreían por su alegría.

- _Claramente Boruto heredo muchas cosas de Naruto-kun._ -

-Lo que más me alegra es que estés aquí de vuelta en casa hijo.- dijo una voz masculina. Tanto Boruto como las mujeres de la familia voltearon a ver de quien era la voz.

-¿Papá?-

-¿Amor?-

-¡Papi!-

-Hola familia.-

-¿Qué haces aquí viejo?-

-Bueno, ya que mi hijo acaba de venir de una misión complicada, de que mi hija iniciara a ir a la Academia Ninja y que mi esposa es la mejor de Konoha quise venir a almorzar con ustedes.- dijo Naruto el Nanaime Hokage con una sonrisa. Todos en su familia se alegraron pero Himawari activo su Byakugan para ver algo.

-No eres un clon.- dijo la menor dejando avergonzado al Hokage al recordar lo que paso por culpa de uno de sus clones.

Ese día Hinata se encontraba terminando de preparar el almuerzo mientras que Naruto se encontraba preparando la mesa y los platos y vasos que usarían ese día. Por su parte ambos niños se preparaban para comer. Boruto se dio una pequeña ducha y un cambio de ropa mientras que Himawari veía desde la sala como sus padres trabajaban en la cocina. Sonrió al ver la fecha y que pronto seria el día en que sus padres se ponen algo románticos.

-Mañana será el día en que Boruto-oni-chan pase mucho asco.- se rio suave Himawari.

Toda la familia estuvo almorzando de manera suave, sin peleas, tanto Boruto como Himawari se alegraban de ver a su padre temprano en casa y Hinata aún más al poder ver a su marido temprano. Naruto por su parte no dejaba de preguntar a sus hijos lo que aprendían ya sea con Konohamaru o con Shino. Sus hijos siempre respondían con una sonrisa al ver que su señor padre, el Hokage, estaba muy interesado en lo que hacían o dejaban de hacer.

-Me alegra que estén así niños. Esta decidido el 15 aprovecharemos para entrenar ¿está claro?- dijo Naruto apuntando a sus hijos con sus palillos.

-¿Enserio viejo?- pregunto emocionado Boruto.

-¿Qué nos enseñaras papi?-

-Quiero ver como progresan con el Rasengan.-

-¿Enserio…?- pregunto con algo de sudor el hijo mayor. Fue en ese momento en que el Hokage sabía que su hijo no había practicado esa técnica.

-Oye Hinata, mientras yo ayudo a Boruto con su Rasengan, podes ayudar a Himawari con su Juken.- pregunto el Hokage viendo a su esposa quien solo lo vio.

-Claro amor, entrenare un poco más a Himawari.-

-Gracias mami.-

-Gracias viejo.-

- _A este ritmo mi propia hermana me superara…_ -

- _A este ritmo dejare atrás a Oni-chan… lástima que él no ha podido despertar el Byakugan…_ -

-Viejo ¿Qué otras cosas podrías enseñarnos?- pregunto el hijo mayor.

-Podría enseñarles un poco de Sennin Mode… pero antes deben de manejar unos cuantos Jutsus de su madre y míos está claro.

-¡SI!- ambos niños respondieron con fervor sacándoles una sonrisa a ambos padres.

Después del almuerzo ambos niños fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones mientras que ambos padres se quedaron levantando la mesa y lavando los utensilios que utilizaron para el almuerzo. Ambos estaban callados pero con una sonrisa ya que los dos se encontraban en cuerpo trabajando pero en mente pensando como reaccionara el/la otra por el regalo que le piensa dar. Naruto estaban pensando mucho en como su señora esposa reaccionara cuando le entregue el regalo que tiene por ser San Valentín. Por su parte Hinata está orgullosa de haber ocultado tan bien en la casa el regalo para su esposo. En ese momento un recuerdo pasó por la mente de Naruto…

 _Estaba arreglando unos papeles para la reconstrucción del estadio para los siguientes Examen Chunnin, cuando llevo su mano a la computadora en su escritorio para ver en la pantalla cuanto es el presupuesto para dicha reconstrucción cuando usando el explorador de Internet que tenía minimizado el Hokage lo abre y teniéndolo en una esquina miraba el regalo que pensaba seria el perfecto para su esposa… cuando…_

 _-Otra vez viendo por internet un regalo para Hinata.- dijo una voz por detrás del rubio que casi hace que se caiga de su silla._

 _-Ka…kashi-sensei…-_

 _-Ya no soy un sensei pero me alegra ver que aún me tratas como tal. ¿Qué haces con esa ventana abierta Naruto…?-_

 _-Veo que le comprare a Hinata.-_

 _-Todos los años es lo mismo verdad. Siempre estás viendo que regalarle a Hinata para San Valentín, bueno creo que en tu caso es comprensible. De niño no tenías la atención que Sasuke tenía y que decir de alguna niña que dijera tu nombre con fervor.-_

 _-Nunca tuve un regalo de San Valentín…-_

 _-Nadie podría sus ojos en mi…- dijo Naruto con una tristeza al ver como su amigo es perseguido por un grupo de niñas. Comenzó a caminar con la cabeza agachada pero una figura se ocultaba detrás de un poste de luz donde se encontraba Hinata._

 _-No Naruto-kun, mis ojos están sobre ti y los estarán hasta el día que dejen de brillar…_ -

Un beso en la mejilla asusto a Hinata.

-¡A… amor!-

-Lo siento estabas muy linda sonriendo.- sonriendo el rubio.

 **14 de febrero**

-¿Se lo darás a papá hoy mamá?- pregunto Himawari viendo a su madre con una cajita en las manos.

-Sí, ¿crees que le guste hija?- pregunto algo preocupada Hinata.

-Le gustara, a papá siempre le gusta todo lo que venga de ti mamá.- respondió la menor. Con una sonrisa Hinata dejo el regalo en una mesa mientras salía al patio a entrenar con su hija.

-Vamos viejo, ¿es realmente necesario que me traigas a mí? Quería entrenar contigo.- dijo un Boruto algo asqueado de ver tanto rojo y rosa junto.

-Sé que te desagrada estas cosas hijo pero es de tu madre quien estamos hablando. ¿Podrías al menos fingir que esto no te desagrada? ¿Al menos por ella? –

-Está bien viejo… creo que nunca entenderé el amor.-

-A tu edad era igual para mí. Y no te preocupes con el tiempo entenderás mejor.- respondió Naruto viendo a su hijo.

Despues de entrenar un poco, Himawari entro a la casa para buscar un vaso con agua cuando noto que el regalo ya no se encontraba. Esto la alarmo y con Byakugan activado busco quien se lo pudo llevar, y encontró al culpable. Un gato se estaba llevando el regalo en la boca, ¿pero por dónde entro? La ventana de la sala estaba abierta…

-¡BORUTO!- grito Himawari enojada tratando de atrapar al gato que estaba a punto de dañar el regalo, por el grito Hinata entro a la casa y vio el gato y su regalo. Ella también se alarmo y trato de atrapar dichoso gato.

-Siento que gritaron mi nombre…- dijo Boruto con un escalofrió.

-De seguro eres popular.- dijo Naruto llevando el regalo en sus manos.

-No lo creo…- en ese instante un grupo de niñas y adolescentes aparecieron gritando el nombre del rubio menor.

-Yo que tu… corro hijo.- dijo Naruto para ver después como su hijo era perseguido por ese grupo, pero se dio cuenta que el regalo de Hinata se lo llevaba también ese tumulto.

-¡Pero que…! ¡BORUTO!- grito el Hokage…

Ese día en la noche ambos adultos de la familia Uzumaki intercambiaban regalos, claro después de explicar lo que había ocurrido. Hinata tenía la prueba de porque el envoltorio del regalo estaba dañado, el gato estaba en los brazos de una enojada Himawari. Mientras que Naruto también tenía pruebas o mejor dicho prueba… Boruto tenía la cara llena de lápiz labial de las chicas que lo empezaron a perseguir.

-Veo que fue un día algo movido…- sonrió Hinata.

-La verdad que sí. Oye amor…-

-Dime cariño…-

-Feliz Día de San Valentín.-

-Feliz Día de San Valentín para ti también.- ambos adultos estaban a punto de besarse cuando apareció Boruto con cara de desagrado ante la idea de ver a sus padres besarse pero fue retirado por un golpe de gato que lo dejo tendido en el suelo. Con rabia Himawari y Byakugan activado tomo una pierna de su hermano y se lo llevo del salón.

-¡Mamá y Papá pasaron por muchas cosas este día así que lo que queda de hoy no se los dañaras con tus tonterías Oni-chan!- tanto Naruto como Hinata sintieron pena por su hijo mayor.

-Bueno creo que tengo que estar agradecido a la vida por permitirme estar contigo…-

-Lo mismo digo ya que antes me parecías tan inalcanzable pero ahora te tengo aquí, muy cerca de mi cariño.- dijo Hinata abrazando a Naruto. Al final se dieron el tan añorado beso de San Valentín que deseaban.

-¡Mamá y Papá tienen esa cara de besito besito!-

-¡Oni-chan te callas!- grito Himawari haciendo de nuevo el gato plancha pero esta vez el gato se cansó de ser lanzado y comenzó a arañar a Boruto.

-¿Lo salvamos?-

-Después de otro beso.- dijo Naruto para volver a besar a su esposa…

 _ **Feliz Día del Amor y la Amistad.**_

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Feliz dia del amor y la amistad les desea su amigo:**

 **Lion Omega X, un león que esta enamorado. Nos leemos luego.**

 **PS: si eres soltero/a no te preocupes, aunque no lo sientas o sabes siempre hay amor para ti. Todo el mundo ama y alguien te amara tanto como tú te amas a ti mismo/a.**


End file.
